hide and seek
by loudestdork
Summary: everything in mind.. YOUKO x SEI .. i guess...ok here is the thing... they've been away for quite some time now, one had stopped the other one can't believe it. but what if one would set them up.. what do you think will happen?
1. prologue

halo.. i don't know what triggers me to write this one.. well it's a sad one.. full of hopes..

**i wrote this one when my best friend and I had a conflict.. and sadly we're not still okay..**

* * *

aniweiz.. enjoy.. reading this stuff..

* * *

_**Youko:**_

I wonder where she is, and I wonder what she's doing right now. If she's happy, then I'm glad. Knowing that she's already fulfilling her dream makes me more content. Well, I am lying if I say that I'm not missing her. Well, just for once, I'll stop lying to myself. I'll stop saying words just to convince myself that she's sort of nothing but in reality she's the one I'm yearning, the one I want to be with.

I wonder if she's thinking of me the way I think of her right now. If she's thinking about the times we've shared, the arguments we had back then. I wonder if she still care—or did she ever cared? I mean, it's been a while since things fell into place. I can't even remember the last time we've been together—oh no! I'm lying to myself again, I perfectly remember the last time I saw her, it was here in my room, and we just had a casual talk about life. She shared to me her life in the university she's in, and in response, I also said to her the things I'm doing—that everything is okay, that life in here is easy to deal with.

Me, out of her life, is kind a shocking. I haven't had the chance to meddle in her affairs lately because of my busy schedule. I think, it's kinda, let's say refreshing but at the same time depressing. Well, I have been in her life for too long that I have been settle to the idea that I would never leave her, but, here I am away from her wondering when would our paths meet again... and what if our path cross again? Will I ever say to her that I still love her?

_**Sei:**_

I wonder where she is... I know I'd be lying if I will say that I'm not missing her. Well, let's say, she's my only meddler, and hell! I do not know why she's not calling me—asking if I slack my class gain, inquire me if I found a girl after shiori, which I assume she won't be asking. I'm not as dense as they put me. I know her feelings for me, and damn! Why does she always put that mask of hers? Is she wearing it right now? I wonder?

I'm asking myself, is she thinking of me? Maybe no, she's been quiet for a while. So, maybe, she's not thinking of me nor interested with my affairs. Hmmn, the last time I was with her, she's been so quiet almost all throughout that day, though she had been telling about her life, I am still the one who do most of the talking. She just sits there and listens to the things I'm saying. Then, one time that day, I caught her staring at me blankly as if she is in her own fairytale land; she's oblivious with things and obviously thinking about something. She looks so beautiful, but I didn't say it to her.

Youko? out of my life? Could I take it? I mean, all throughout the years we had at Lillian she's been meddling in my affairs, so how could I possibly take it? I mean, I am fond that she's always around. And now? What the hell is happening? I'm terribly missing her. Well, honestly, I'm not just fond of her, I know... I know that I love her, and in my heart I am hoping that one day, when our roads will cross I would be able to say it to her and I'm hoping that she still have her feelings for me.

_**Eriko (in behalf of the rest of the Yamayurikai)**_

Sometimes, all of us jump in this subject. Thinking what would happen if their roads cross again. Youko being Youko would just be sitting there—calm as always. Sei, being the usual would be playful. Sometimes, we conclude that, they would be together but someone needs to push their buttons.

They became a puppet of their own fears that made them so withdrawn to their emotions. Youko having the fear of rejection—that, what if Sei would reject her feelings towards the woman—and Sei, she feared that the one she cared for might leave again. If only they could find their way to overcome that fear, everything would be better.

Youko, being herself always been firm but deep inside her core— is a girl with a fragile heart—the real Youko that she's been hiding all along. The one that she shows to other people, thinking that if she cries no one would comfort; if she stumbles no one will pick her up, instead they would just look at her with criticisms. And she's been afraid that that thing might happen, that is why she put herself in a shell wherein no one would try to break her, but inside, those emotions of her that she's been hiding all along is tearing her apart.

Sei, once withdrawn but after that fateful day of her, everything turned upside down. With the help of her onee-sama and Youko—of course with our special participation—she manage to overcome that heart wrenching thing she had experienced. She said that she will never fall for anyone after shiori but it also implies that Sei is afraid to fall in love again so deeply that she may lose all her sanity and in the end she would just be left. Fortunately, she fell again—to Youko—though she knows that her beloved love her, she is still afraid to tell it, thinking that Youko would choose career over love.

If only they would cross each other's path again. If only they would stop playing their hide and seek game, maybe, just maybe everything would be alright. If only they would have the courage to tell their feelings for each other, then maybe, things will be better. They could break free from each other's shell if only they would push their buttons for release.

And as for us, we are hoping that, that day will come, when they would seek each others arms, and sealed the love with one passionate kiss...

* * *

------who knows.. they may cross each others path..


	2. the setup,the meeting,iloveyou and kiss

**Finally... my brain worked!!! Cheers everyone..**

**R&R please.. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marimite... but if I do... I will be so happy to take Youko home with me.. **

* * *

Youko is back in town, Sei does not know but Eriko do. A plan was made on her mind, and when she told the yamayurikai about it, all of them approved.

Youko is lying on her bed, when all of a sudden her mobile phone rings. She immediately picks it up from the table and answer.

"hello?"

"hey! Eriko here!" the voice from the other line answered.

"hey, what's up?"

"hmmn... the whole yamayurikai will be having a small reunion later and I want you to go." She said, Youko thinks about arguing because she still feels so exhausted after a long trip, but then, she missed the whole gang, so she said yes to the invitation. Then, asks if where would be the meeting place.

"at the rose mansion. Around, 1pm"

"uhm.. ok, I'll see you then.."

"ok, bye."

It is only 7 am and she still have a lot of time to rest and prepare for the said reunion, but she then realize that, if she would be meeting the whole yamayurikai, it also means that she would be seeing Sei, again.

_I wonder what will happen if I see her again. Would I be able to say it to her? Would I find the courage to tell that thing to her? But, what if I will be able to do it, would she accept it or rejects me? Would I be able to cope if ever she chooses the latter? Well, I do not know... but still, I want to give a try. I have to take the risks._

*********

After calling Youko, Eriko immediately called Sei and said the same thing. Sei immediately said yes, thinking about the idea of seeing the whole gang and would be able to hug her Yumi-chan. But likewise, while thinking about those stuffs, a raven haired lady popped on her mind.

_I wonder if she will be going, but is she even here? I heard no news about her. She even stopped calling me. And really, I'm not even happy about it. She isn't supposed to stop! Damn it! And so good to be true, I'm terribly missing her!_

_What if I tell her my feelings for her? I wonder if she would accept it. I wonder if she would even talk to me—if ever she's there—though, I know she would. But honestly, I do not know how to face her. I want to tell her that I love her, but still, what if she rejects me? I do not know. But really, I'll just take whatever risk it would be. It's all or nothing._

* * *

At exactly 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Youko is already standing outside the gates of Lillian academy. _Are they here already, hmmn, _she thought. She walks towards the statue of Virgin Mary, when a glimpse of blond tresses caught her attention. This gaijin looking figure, wears a purple polo shirt and a fitted jeans that seemed to laminate the figure's legs. _So Sei._

On the other hand, the blond seemed to feel the presence of Youko, and it made her to turn around. She was shocked to see a raven haired beauty that she terribly missed. _Oh! Youko..._

"hey!" Youko said, upon reaching the place where Sei is located.

"hey..." was the only thing Sei could retort. She was totally mesmerized by this creature in front of her. And when Youko smiled, Sei felt that her heart jump towards her throat; it was beating so hard that she stopped thinking. She feels like time had stopped and it gave her all the time to stare at Youko's exquisiteness.

Youko felt something warm had crept in her face, to stop this, she needs to stop Sei's gaze. She snaps her fingers in front of Sei and she was glad that it works.

"Sei... c'mon! Well be late for the get together thing."

"oh, yeah!"

"I wonder why you're so early... what did college did to you? I wonder."

"nothing" _I just feel that I need to be early, so that I could tell to you how much I love you._

They walk in the gingko path silently. Feeling so happy, because it seems a dream had come true. That crossing each other's path is something that they will never regret.

**********

_Inside the Rose Mansion..._

Rei: onee-sama are you certain with the things we are doing?

Eriko: baka! Of course I am. It's for the sake of happiness.

Sachiko: do you really think they're meant for each other?

Eriko: of course I do! They're just stupid enough to say THOSE words.

Yumi: anou... guys.. they're coming.

Eriko: everything is set now right? (all nod) ok then, HIDE!!!!!!

************

The two, arrive at the Rose Mansion, finding none.

"maybe they're late..." Sei said

"I wonder, but it's not so Sachiko to be late in this kind of things isn't she?" Youko asks Sei which was answered by a nod.

Sei immediately proceed to her favorite spot in the mansion—the window. While Youko, she just sit on the chair and look around her. Nothing had change, not until she saw the vase on the table; it contained red and white roses. _So someone had already been here, _she mused. She was about to tell it to Sei, but was just cut out when Sei jumped.

"sorry, to startle you... but I'm wondering, would you like some tea? While waiting for them, I mean."

"my, Satou Sei? Making a tea? Is this really happening?" Youko teased.

"do you want one? or I'll just make some just for my own?" she retort

"I could make on my own."

"I'm just kidding! But really, I insist!" she said, giving Youko a flash of white teeth.

"if you say so, anyway, thank you."

"yeah! Yeah!" _Anything for you, my princess._

Sei proceeds to make some tea, and notice a small bag of cookies near the sink.

"Youko?"

"hmmn..."

"I wonder if the others came here already."

"what made you think so? Uhmm... by the way, You know what, I was about to say the same thing. You see, there are fresh roses on the vase so.."

"yeah, and this bag of cookies here too."

"I wonder where they are."

"well, maybe they run into something, so on and so forth. But for now, why don't we enjoy this tea and these cookies over here."

"yeah."

Sei gave the cup of black tea to Youko. She sips elegantly before commenting on the taste of the tea.

"this is really good, huh."

"oh, compliment! Thank you your highness." Sei said whilst bowing exaggeratedly.

Youko laughs and so as Sei, then,

silence...

"hmmn.. Sei?" Youko starts as she set her tea cup on the table.

"what?" Sei asks jovially

"I didn't ask you earlier, but, I was wondering... How's your life?"

"very much ok, I'm having a good time in the university..." while talking, Sei had so many hand gestures and she accidentally nudge Youko's tea which made it to spill. Sei, being aware immediately gets a tissue to wipe the wet surfaces on Youko.

"Oh my God! Youko, I'm really, really sorry... I didn't mean it." she apologize, whilst, wiping Youko.

"Sei, really it's ok, I knew you didn't mean it" she said, wiping herself too, good thing is that the tea is not that hot.

Sei, upon hearing those words, look at Youko, and Youko return the gaze too. _God! She's beautiful.. _Sei thought. And all the thing she's been hiding lost. She started to lean and kissed Youko fully on the lips.

_is this really happening? _Youko thought

***********

Outside the room... there are eyes eavesdropping on what is happening inside.

Yumi: can we go inside now?

Eriko: no.. Not yet... can't you see? Youko is not responding to THAT kiss.

Rei: really, I'm also wondering why, after all you told us that Youko-sama had loved Sei-sama for a long time already.

Eriko: honestly, I'm wondering too, she still loves Sei, I can see it her, the way she look at Sei, the way she smile whenever that gaijin tell something funny. This is wrong.

Sachiko: Maybe onee-sama is just suppressing her emotion again. Yes she love Sei-sama, but there are things that she's afraid of. And really, we can't blame her for that.

All of them nod on sachiko's reflection.

******

Back on the room. Sei pulled from the kiss that she started.

"Youko.. oh my… what did I do? I'm so Sorry Youko." She apologizes

"Sei… what is that kiss for?" Youko asks, while catching her breathes.

_All or nothing Sei, take the risk now! I have to tell her, what I've been hiding all along. I have to tell her now. She needs to know. And if she reject me… hmmn… I'll cope with that thing later. I have to do the most important thing. I can do it! I love her.. so be it! _Sei said to herself.

She grasp one of Youko's hand and put in her chest.

"Sei.." Youko said nervously, not understanding what Sei's doing.

"shhhh.. feel it. Feel my heart beat." She does. Youko feel those fast heart beats, it seems like this heart wants to escape from Sei's chest.

"Youko, can you feel it? My heart beat. It's been beating like this for a while now. I thought the thing inside my chest had been taken away from me—by her. But I was wrong." Sei paused.

"s…Sei, what do you mean? I can't understand you.."

"you know, I realized something… I missed you when you stopped calling me, my heart almost stop beating when I saw you for the first time after some years. I got hurt you know, because I thought you didn't care for me..

Mizuno Youko, you know what this means? It means I'm in love with you. Head over heels in love with you! Please accept my love? I know I almost messed up everything; I ignore this feeling, thinking that you would choose your path. But, I have to let go my fears, I have to tell you that… I want to spend my life with the one I love, with the one I'm yearning for. And it's you. Youko…"

Youko couldn't say anything. She wants to scream because of the overwhelming joy resting inside her. All she can do is to throw herself into Sei's body. She buried herself on Sei's neck. She can't calm herself.

"s…Sei… I.." she started, but she can't find the words to say.

_God, she loves me. is this really happening? I mean, I love her but I never imagine that she's feeling the same way too. But now, here it is. She's here in my arms, breathing in me, saying those words I want to hear for the longest time. _Youko thought

Little Youko know, she was already crying, drenching Sei's neck with her tears. Sei pushed her slightly and asks.

"Youko.. w.. why are you crying?" Sei then, wipes Youko's tears with her thumb.

"because… you.. you do not how much you made me happy."

This time, it is Sei's time to be puzzled.

"Sei, all this time I have loved you. and I still do. And saying those words to me makes me contented with this life. Sei, I love you, and I'll spend my life only with you." all the things on Youko's mind had vanished, all her uncertainties and all her aggravations all gone like a bubble.

"Youko…"

"Sei.."

And they sealed their love with one passionate kiss… and everything seemed to stop for them. They didn't even notice that the door in that particular room is already open. And it reveals the rest of the yamayurikai, smiling, and obviously happy on the ending of the roller coaster fairy tale of the former rosas.

"I told you they're meant to be." Eriko said.. "hey! Youko! Sei.. would you stop that now? We're here already… and we are with some minors here if you mind.. so…" she stopped when the whole gang burst into laughter…

But… the two seemed to so lost in their own little world wherein there is only one Satou Sei and one Mizuno Youko exist….

* * *

**Well, I was listening ALL MY LIFE by KC and Jojo while doing this stuff.. you should try the song.. it's really a heartwarming song… XD**

**Take care everyone..**


End file.
